Chasing Mountains
by texancoconut51
Summary: In the newregion of Divvon, three teens, Carter Penelope Oriah, Avery Elijah DeShunes, and Dimitri Theodore Everett, are beginning the journey of their lives to become the best. Can these three overcome the challanges in their way?


**CHAPTER ONE**

"And so the newest region, Divvon, came to be a home to new Pokémon, Gym Leaders, and Trainers alike." The television blared in the Oriah family's kitchen, where 15-year-old Carter Penelope Oriah was sitting on the counter, staring at the TV as she ate her cereal. She turned her face away from the history show that was playing, coming face first with her younger sister.

"CARTER!" the little girl yelled, directly into Carter's face. The girl looked up at Carter, their green eyes locking. "Is it true that today you leave? Leave to become a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes Mira, today's the big day." Carter told her sister, climbing off of the counter to give the little girl a hug.

"But…butbutbut…I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" cried Mira, tears welling up in her eyes, her shaking her brunette head no.

Carter kneeled so that she was eye level to Mira. "Mira, I have to go. This is my chance to become an awesome trainer, and I have to seize the opportunity. Carpe Diem, after all."

"NONONO!" screamed Mira.

"Now Mira, would you want me to stop you from doing something you really wanted to do?" asked Carted, looking Mira in the eye.

"…No…" whispered Mira.

"So why should you stop me?" questioned Carter.

"I guess…you can go…" grumbled a still slightly tearful Mira.

"Thanks Mira. Now I gotta go get dressed, okay?"

"KAY!" screamed Mira, who ran out to play.

Carter ran upstairs to her bedroom. She'd designed it her self, and still couldn't believe it was already time to leave it. The walls were hung with orange and green tapestries, and were painted a dark brown. Pressed in the corner farthest away from the door was her bed, decked out in red and blue covers. The wooden desk was across from her bed, and against the opposite wall was a TV, and a large mirror hung next to her closet. Carter dove into her closet, rummaging through her outfits until she found the one she wanted, then quickly changed. She stepped out of the closet to look at her reflection.

Her hair, long, dark brown and dyed with electric blue streaks, was tucked behind her ear. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with multi-colored hexagons on it, a brown cropped jacket, her teal and brown cowboy boots, some silver bangles, and she carried her woven blue, orange, red, and green colored hobo bag. She touched the mirror, glancing one last time at her reflection, then turned to leave the room.

"Goodbye, childhood." She whispered, then left the room. She slid down the banister, and met her mother in the kitchen.

"My, Carter, you've grown up so much." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom" Carter said, giving her mother a warm hug.

"Well, dear, you can't stay here all day. You've got to meet Professor Heaver at the lab. You best be off."

"Alright Mom. I'll see you when I come back." Carter said, giving her mother one last squeeze before turning and heading for the door.

"And Carter?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Be safe."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><p>

"And have you got everything?"

"Yes, Nanny. I have everything."

"Well, you know me, dear. I'm accustomed to worrying about you."

"I know, Nanny. All those years watching after me while Father was on a business trip or whatnot. Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Will you write?"

"Absolutely not."

"Avery Elijah DeShunes, you better write!"

"Calm down, Nanny! I'll write! I was just joshing with you!"

"And you're sure that 16 isn't too old for you to become a breeder?"

"Nanny, boys of my age do this all the time!"

"Okay, okay. Now you better go, or you'll miss your train to Vania Town."

"Bye Nanny." Avery hugged his primary caregiver of the last 16 years, and climbed onto the train, taking his seat at the back of the train, by the window.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor called, as the train started to roll down the tracks. Avery looked out the window at the trees, all a blur as the train raced by. He stared at his reflection. Red hair, blue eyes, straight nose. He looked down at his army boots and tan cargos, his black satchel down at his feet. H fiddled with the collar of his unbuttoned green shirt, covering his white tank. Anything to keep his mind off the angry father he left, the one who didn't really care about his only son.

"No." Avery thought to himself, "You have to focus on the adventure ahead, not on my harsh father." He stared back out the window, and thought about the adventure he was about to embark on.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been about a day's walk for Dimitri Theodore Everett from his home in Joshelin Village to Vania Town, but in Dimitri's opinion, it was totally worth it. If it meant getting away from the jail of an orphanage and it's warden, the lovely Miss Caroline, it was worth it. He had called ahead at the orphanage to Professor Heaver to alert her that he was coming, then booked it out of that place with his only clothes and a red back pack stuffed with food. His clothes may not have been perfect for the adventure, but hey, what was a 16-year-old orphan supposed to do on short notice.

He wore blue jeans, a blue v-neck, a black leather jacket, and some black sneakers, the only clothes he could find. He was positive that the jacket was the warden's, but what did he care? He was free!

Dimitri kept walking in the summer sun, approaching the lab. He started to run, knowing that he was just mere steps away from his future.

* * *

><p><p>

Professor Heaver waited quietly in her lab, just waiting for the three teenagers who were on their way. Not too long of a wait, because soon a young lady walked through the doors, stepping over cords to shake hands with Professor Heaver.

"It's so wonderful to finally be embarking on this adventure Professor Heaver. I'm Carter Penelope Oriah."

"It's very nice to be meeting you, Carter. I'm sorry that we cannot start quite yet, but we have to wait for the other two who will be receiving their Pokémon today."

"Quite understandable." Carter went and leaned against the wall, eyes closed, daydreaming about the incoming events.

Five minutes later, a young man with striking red hair entered the lab.

"Nice to meet you, young man. My name is Professor Heaver. And you would be?" said Professor Heaver, stepping forward to shake his hand.

He complied, shaking her hand. "Hello. My name is Avery Elijah DeShunes." He turned to face Carter, who had opened her eyes, and was now staring seriously at him. "And your name is?"

She stuck her hand forward. "Carter. Carter Penelope Oriah. Nice to meet you Avery." He shook her hand, he looked her over.

"Kinda cute." He thought to himself. He let go of her delicate hand and sat in the chair in the corner, looking at the ceiling and counting the tiles. Carter went back to daydreaming, and the room fell into an awkward silence.

Finally, five minutes later, the last young man, a blonde, sauntered into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting." He said, making a pilots salute with two of his fingers. "I'm Dimitri Theodore Everett. And you guys are?"

"I'm Professor Heaver." she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Avery Elijah DeShunes." Said Avery, nodding at Dimitri,

"And I'm Carter Penelope Oriah." She said, giving him a little wave. Dimitri walked to Carter, and picked her hand up gently, kissing it lightly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." he whispered, inciting a blush from

Carter, and a little fury from Avery.

"Okay, now that all of you are here, we may pick the Pokémon!" said Professor Heaver, clapping. "Here are the three starters." With a flourish, she pulled out three Pokéballs, and opened each one on a different pedestal. The first she opened was a little grey hippo with blue swirls painted across its body. It's pedestal turned blue. "This one is Hippudds."

"Hippudds!" the Hippudds sounded.

Professor Heaver opened the next Pokéball, which revealed a small snake like Pokémon, green, with a canon like hole in its back. The pedestal turned green. "And this one is Sporake."

"Spor! Spora spor!" mused the Sporake.

Professor Heaven opened the last Pokéball, and out popped a small, black mouse with big red ears, and a thin, fiery tail. The pedestal turned red. "And this little guy is Moushe!"

"Moushe!" squeaked the Moushe.

"Now, because she is the only lady, Carter should be allowed to go first." said Professor Heaver. Carter stepped forward and stared at the three Pokémon, planning which she would choose.

"I think I'll chose… Sporake!" she said, picking up the small Pokémon and it's ball, recalling it her into her home, and placing the ball in her bag.

"Okay, Avery, it's your turn!" said Professor Heaver. Avery stood between the remaining two Pokémon, looking each one over.

"The Hippudds looks like a winner, I'll take him!" said Avery, who took the Pokéball and recalled the Hippudds.

"Okay, that means that Dimitri will have the Moushe!" said Professor Heaver, looking at Dimitri.

"That's good, I wanted Moushe!" said Dimitri, and with that, he picked the Moushe and set it on his shoulder, placing the Pokéball in his backpack.

"This is excellent! I'm so glad that you will take these Pokémon and be helping me with my research on how different trainer paths affect Pokémon and their owners. Now which one of you wanted to be the Breeder of the trio?" asked Professor Heaver.

"That would be me!" said Avery, stepping forward.

"Oh good. I have a feeling that you will be a good one! Now, breeder competitions are a fairly new thing, originating in Divvon. You compete against other breeders by showing your Pokémon. You demonstrate to the judges how your Pokémon looks and how their move set performs. There are two rounds. The Type round divides all the Pokémon up by type, and the judge pick the best of that type to go on to the Best In Show round. In the Best In Show round, the winner from each type goes in, and the judge picks the best from all those Pokémon to decide who was the best in show, and that is the winner, who is awarded a medal!" Professor Heaver explained. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, pulling a little grey box out of her desk drawer. "This is a Medal Box to store the medals!" she said, handing the box to Avery.

"That's awesome! Thanks!" he said, placing the box in his satchel.

"Now, who was the trainer?" Professor Heaver asked.

"I am." Said Carter, stepping forward."

"Good! You're going to be a good one! Now, I'm sure you know all about Pokémon battles. There are eight Gyms in the region, with our own Elite Four up in Starka Mountains. I bet you can beat the Pokémon Champion, Olive Lee. Now," Professor Heaver said, pulling a thin red box out of her desk drawer, "this is your Badge Holder. Please keep track of it!" she said, handing Carter the item.

"Thanks a lot! I cannot wait to get started!" said Carter, putting the holder in her hobo bag and returning to her original spot.

"So that must make Dimitri the coordinator!" said the Professor.

"Sure!" said Dimitri, who wasn't entirely sure what to do at the contests.

"You'll do great! So, in a contest, there are four different categories, known as Beauty, Cool, Smart, Tough, and Cute, and each contest is in a different category. In the first round, coordinators show how beautiful and skilled their Pokémon can be in front of the three judges, and the coordinators with the highest sores go on to the next round. The second round is the Battle Round, where two coordinators participate in a Pokémon battle, but still have to show off their Pokémon's grace and beauty. The object is to decrease the opponents points, which can be done by hitting the opposing Pokémon with an attack, when the opponent's attack fails, if your Pokémon does a beautiful move, or if your Pokémon use and opposing attack to their own advantage. And here's your Ribbon Container." Said Professor Heaver, handing Dimitri a brown cylindrical container, which he put in his backpack.

"Thank you! This will be the adventure of a lifetime!" he said gratefully.

"Okay." said the Professor. "Here are your Pokédexs." she said, handing Carter an orange one, Avery a green one, and Dimitri a blue one. "And here are your Pokécallers, so that you can contact people and have a map of where you guys are going." she said, handing Dimitri a red one, Avery a black one, and Carter a purple one. "Now, it's time for you guys to go on your adventure, and time for me to make some dinner. Goodbye, and feel free to call!"

"Thanks Professor Heaver!" the three teens said as they exited the lab.

"So…um…hey…do you guys want to travel together? We can see more sights and do more things that way." asked Carter, who didn't really want to travel all alone.

"I'll travel with you, Carter." Avery said.

"I'll come, too. We can always learn from each other!" said Dimitri.

"Great!" said Carter, relieved. The three started walking onward, towards the new journey that awaits them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>texan: Hey guys! It's texancoconut51 here, just telling you what I have to say about this first chapter and future ones. So to start with, I came up with this idea when thinking about how high school drama sucks and that we should just all have pokemon battles to solve all our problems. Then this arose out of my brain. I like it! I'm not sure how long it will be, but I do have some good ideas. I'll take some characters, but they will be minor, probably ones that Carter battles or Avery does a breeder competition against or that Dimitri coordinates against. But please, if you are sending in a character, please send via PM, so I can keep track of it easier. If you have ideas I'd love to take them. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask via Review and PM. I'm so proud! This is the longest chapter I have written for Fan Fiction. EVER! At 2,342 words, this thing is pretty long. So, now as all writers say, there are two very important things that I'm going to include...NOW:<em>**

**_Gengar: Gen! Gengar gen gen gaaaar! (texancoconut51 doesn't own Pokémon, even though she wishes she did.)_**

**_texan: Nicely said, Gengar. NEXT!_**

**_Vulpix: Pix pix vul vulpix! (Please review!)_**

**_texan: Exactlly Vulpix! Couldn't have siad it better myself! So please listen to Vulpix and review!_**


End file.
